Liquid crystal display panels and liquid crystal display devices are currently one of the main stream display technologies. Generally speaking, a display panel includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate. The upper substrate is called color film (CF) substrate while the lower substrate is called thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate. In a traditional liquid crystal display monitor, the CF substrate and the TFT substrate are bonded by frame glue to form a display panel.
Further, both the CF substrate and the TFT substrate of a liquid crystal display monitor have polarizers formed on the top. Each polarizer absorbs the light with a certain polarization direction while allows the transmission of the light with another polarization direction. During display, the rotation direction and the polarization state of the polarized light are controlled by tuning the rotation angles of liquid crystal molecules using an adjustable voltage applied on the liquid crystal. Thus, the amount of the light transmitted through the polarizer is controlled and, together with the CF substrate, the control of light transmission can be used to realize changes in the display state of the liquid crystal monitor.
On the TFT substrate, a number of pixel units are formed. In each pixel unit, there are multiple thin-film transistors. The amount of light transmitted through different pixel units is different. A number of color filter units are formed on the CF substrate for different colors, such as red, green, and blue. In practical applications, due to crosstalk between light beams of different pixel units on the TFT substrate, a black matrix (BM) is formed on the CF substrate to block leaked light between two neighboring pixel units.
The position of the BM on the CF substrate corresponds to the boundaries of neighboring pixel units on the TFT substrate. The BM is usually made of resin materials and a certain thickness, such as 1.1 μm-1.4 μm, is required to fully shield the light. However, because of the relatively large thickness of the BM, bulges may emerge from the overlapping areas between the BM and the color film, leading to a non-smooth surface of the CF substrate, and thus further causing problems such as abnormal alignment, light leaking, etc.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.